Dyskusja użytkownika:Bundy91
Bundy91, witaj na Wikii! Jesteśmy społecznością, która edytuje wiele polskich Wikii. Jeżeli masz jakieś pytanie lub problem, możesz skorzystać z forum bądź ze stron pomocy. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, co aktualnie robimy, a także pomóc nam w walce ze spamem i wandalizmem, zobacz ostatnie zmiany. Możesz zacząć przeglądać Wikię od głównej kategorii. Jeśli masz pomysł na nową Wikię, nie krępuj się jej utworzyć lub wypróbować swoją ideę w Scratchpadzie. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Tomta1 (dyskusja) 12:53, 25 gru 2010 Nazwa bezsensopedii Hej, zmieniłem wam nazwę i adres. Stary adres będzie przekierowywał, więc zmianą linków nie trzeba się specjalnie przejmować. Pozdrawiam, TOR 17:24, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Link w profilu Witam, pozwoliłem sobie poprawić niedziałający link w Twoim profilu, mam nadzieje że nie masz nic przeciwko. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 19:49, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Zabawy w NewWikis Cześć! W odpowiedzi na Twoje pytanie, jeśli chodzi Ci o "MrTomaszek" itp., to możnaby to teoretycznie zabokować, ale w praktyce takie bloki byłyby bardzo łatwe do obejścia, ponieważ musielibyśmy być bardzo dokładni, żeby nie zablokować teoretycznie dozwolonych/normalnych wiki. Dlatego, moim zdaniem, nie ma sensu się tutaj specjalnie wysilać, bo efekty byłyby mizerne. Żałuję, że nie mogłem pomóc bardziej, pewnie nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałeś. ;) TOR 15:17, lut 7, 2011 (UTC) Żegnaj! Piszę tutaj, ponieważ nie chcesz, aby zostawiać ci wiadomości na Bezsensopedii. Właśnie odebrałem Ci uprawnienia administratora na Bezsensopedii, tak jak prosiłeś. Szkoda, że odchodzisz, ale szanuję twoją decyzję. Tylko takie działania partyzanckie mógłbyś sobie darować, bo nie do końca masz rację (jeśli miałeś konkretne pomysły na ulepszenie strony głównej to mogłeś po prostu napisać, z tą ilością spamu to spora przesada, a zgłoszenie o kierowcy po prostu przeoczyłem). Zresztą mniejsza z tym. Mimo wszystko, chciałbym w tym miejscu podziękować Ci za wspólną pracę i pogratulować dużego wkładu w rozwój Bezsensopedii. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:42, kwi 1, 2011 (UTC) Email Hi, I replied to your email, but it seems that my reply bounced and didn't get to you. My repy was: :Thanks for your list of test wikis for deletion. These wikis are not harmful, and are not seen by the vast majority of users, so don't need to be deleted. We will likely run a clean-up script at some point, so it's better to wait for that than for us to spend a lot of time deleting them manually. Please just ignore them :) Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:52, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Wandale Minkacz i Fovorek to udowodnione pacynki tego samego użytkownika, który kilka dni temu zblankował kilkaset stron. Ponadto z tych kont zdarzały się już wandalizmy na innych wikiach (przykład), więc "wolę zapobiegać niż leczyć". Tobie także radziłbym na nich uważać, jeśli pojawią się na wikiach, na których jesteś adminem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:00, kwi 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: nieaktywny biurokrata Zrobione. :) Miłej końcówki weekendu i miłego edytowania. --TOR 10:22, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Pacyna Fovorka??? Koleś, chyba coś Ci się z mózgiem stało. Nie jestem pacyną Fovorka! Zresztą Nanaki już Ci wyjaśnił, że źle postępujesz, wandalizując tę stronę. Głupi gówniarz 23:53, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Polskopedia i inne sprawy Zauważyłem, że dałeś mi uprawnienia admina na Polskopedii. Wprawdzie o nie nie prosiłem, ale dziękuję za zaufanie. Cudów nie obiecuję, ale postaram się przypilnować stronę. Przeczytałem także Twoją "mowę pożegnalną" na Naukowej Wiki. Szkoda, że odchodzisz. Szanuję jednak twoją decyzję i zgadzam się, że Wikia jest zbyt tolerancyjna dla spamerów i trolli. I wybaczam Ci ten wpis z forum na Bezsensopedii :) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:33, maj 7, 2011 (UTC)